


Car Accident

by DancingInTheSliverGlow



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Whump, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Car Accidents, Dating, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood in Love, Malec date, One Shot, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Sad Alec, Sad Alec Lightwood, Shock, Short One Shot, Whump, date, everyone loves Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheSliverGlow/pseuds/DancingInTheSliverGlow
Summary: It was all Alec's fault.He had taken Magnus out on a date. They had gone to the new Italian restaurant that had opened a few weeks ago. The ratings were good, and well Magnus was eager to expand and "refine Alec's taste," as he put it. In Alec's opinion, Italian was… good. Not his favourite, but definitely delicious. Either way, Magnus seemed to enjoy it, and they had fun so Alec considered the date a success.Instead of rushing back to the apartment where their duties as High Warlock and Head of the Institute were no doubtedly waiting to consume them, Alec had taken Magnus' hand, kissed his knuckles and proposed walking back together.Magnus had smiled, smitten, and completely missed the car tearing down the road, driver drunk and half asleep.It had happened in slow motion. The car had swerved, narrowly missing Alec but hitting Magnus dead on.Alec doesn't think he'll ever forget the sickening noise of Magnus's bones breaking.(Don't worry; everybody lives).
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137995
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Car Accident

It was all Alec's fault.

He had taken Magnus out on a date. They had gone to the new Italian restaurant that had opened a few weeks ago. The ratings were good, and well Magnus was eager to expand and "refine Alec's taste," as he put it. In Alec's opinion, Italian was… good. Not his favourite, but definitely delicious. Either way, Magnus seemed to enjoy it, and they had fun so Alec considered the date a success. 

Instead of rushing back to the apartment where their duties as High Warlock and Head of the Institute were no doubtedly waiting to consume them, Alec had taken Magnus' hand, kissed his knuckles and proposed walking back together. 

Magnus had smiled, smitten, and completely missed the car tearing down the road, driver drunk and half asleep. 

It had happened in slow motion. The car had swerved, narrowly missing Alec but hitting Magnus dead on. 

Alec doesn't think he'll ever forget the sickening noise of Magnus's bones breaking. 

Magnus had gone flying, ten, twenty feet into the air before crumbling on the ground, unconscious. Alec raced over, hands immediately searching for a breath, for a pulse.

For one heartbreaking second, he didn't find one.

And then his hand shifted, and he found it. Weak, but still thumping away. 

He had fumbled, keeping a hand in Magnus's pulse while pulling his phone out and calling for Catrina.

She didn't pick up on the first ring. 

Alec bit his lip and prayed to Raziel, eyes fixed on Magnus, tears already pooling in the sides of his eyes.

She didn't pick up on the second ring.

But she did pick up on the third ring, and moments later she was stepping through a portal, immobilizing and levitating Magnus's body into a portal to the hospital. 

Alec followed through.

Numbly, Alec watched as Catarina and the other nurses and doctors placed Magnus on a bed, and started wheeling him away. 

Like a magnet, Alec moved to follow them, to follow Magnus, but a nurse stopped him. 

"I'm sorry, but no friends and family are allowed past this point. Can I direct you to the waiting area?

Alec nodded, his head feeling like it was swimming through fuzz, and followed her to the waiting room. 

She told him to sit, and said that she'd be back with a couple papers for Alec to fill out. 

Alec stared at the wall opposite, unseeing. Everything had happened so fast… 

In battle, in fights against demons everything happened quickly. Alec knew this. He was used to that. He was trained for that.

But this, this was different. Alec had let his guard down, and then he had distracted Magnus, if only for a moment. 

It had only taken a moment for that _stupid_ car and it's _stupid_ drunk driver to hit Magnus. 

Idly, Alec vows that if the worst happens - if Magnus doesnt - if it doesn't make it out of this, Alec will kill the drunk mundane.

Then again, Alec looks at this fist and wonders if he had already done that. His knuckles are bruised and bleeding. He vaguely remembers a mundane walking up to him, touching him and Magnus and offering insincere platitudes. 

Alec remembers snarling at him, and remembers the crunch of the mundane's cheekbone under his fist.

He doesn't remember when it happened, but he knows it did. The evidence - his bloody fist - is staring at him.

The nurse returns with the paperwork, and gasps when she sees his fist. She insists on treating Alec, but Alec snaps at her to drop it.

Distantly, Alec knows he's being harsh and scaring all the mundanes in the vicinity, but he can't bring himself to care. Magnus is hurt - possibly dying. The one and only love of his life is lying on a hospital working table somewhere, bloody and broken, and there's nothing that Alec can do but wait. Alec doesn't have the capacity to care about much else. 

Alec finishes the paperwork on autopilot, and hands it to the nurse at reception. She looks at him, and she must see his despair, how lost he feels and how the feelings of useless and guilt are consuming him, because she asks if he has anyone to call.

Right. Magnus's family - and Alec's family - they need to know what happened. 

The first call is to Isabelle. She picks up on the first ring and listens to Alec. The moment the words are out, Izzy drops everything, and grabs Jace. She promises that they're on the way.

Alec doesn't know what he'd do without her.

Catarina already knows, so the next people on the list are Raphel and Ragnor. 

Ragnor doesn't pick up the phone - probably since considering the time difference it's the middle of the night in Europe. Alec leaves a voice message and a few texts. Raphael picks up on the 2nd call. There's still a few minutes before the sun goes down completely, but Raphel promises that as soon as it does, he'll be there. 

Raphael must hear the shock and fear in Alec's voice because he tells Alec that he'll contact everyone that needs to know. 

Alec nods not realizing that Raphael can't actually see him through the phone, and hangs up. 

A moment later, Izzy bursts into the waiting room, Jace on her heels. She spots Alec. and makes a beeline for him. When she reaches him, she envelopes Alec in a hug. He clings to her. 

"He'll be okay, Alec. Magnus is one of the strongest people we both know. He'll be okay - he has to." She tries to assure him.

Jace nods in agreement. He sits next to Alec, takes his hands, stopping his nails from digging into his skin -Alec hadn't even realized that he was doing it- and rests their foreheads together. Jace shares Alec's pain, in only ways that parabatai can.

They stay like that, Izzy on one side of Alec, hand on his back, Jace on the other side, as the sun goes down and Raphael disappears. Raphael only asks how long they've been operating and if there's been any news so far, before retreating to the opposite side of the room to wait. 

Slowly as the night passes, more and more of Magnus's friends and family drop in, until half the waiting room's occupants are just for Magnus. 

Alec, Izzy and Jace don't move from their positions. 

Eventually Ragnor arrives in a rush, clearly just haven rolled out of bed and into a portal.

A moment later, a nurse arrives. Alec thinks that she looks vaguely familiar, until Alec remembers that she was one of the nurses that helped pit Magnus into the hospital bed.

"Friends and family of Magnus Bane?" She calls out. 

Half the room rises to their feet, and begins to approach, despite the fact that every single one of them could hear her every word without twitching from their previous location. 

The nurse seems taken back by the large group, but she covers it up quickly. "He's out of surgery. For a while it was touch and go, but he's lucky. He should make a full recovery." 

Alec's shoulders slump in relief, and Izzy and Jace hug him. He exchanged a nod with Raphael and Ragnor. 

"He's awake right now, but I can only let a single person in at the same time. Who…?"

The decision is unanimous. Every single person there has heard Magnus gush happily about his shadowhunter. They've all seen the fierce devotion Alec has for Magnus, and they've all heard about Alec following Magnus to Edom, apparently unhindered by the fact that nephilim can't exist there. Alec goes first, and no one protests.

Alec follows the nurse to the hospital room. Magnus is lying on the bed, face devoid of make-up. He's talking to Catarina softly. When Magnus spots Alec, his face brightens. Catarina claps Alec on the arm, before leaving. 

Magnus smiles. "Alec." 

Alec crumbled, tears finally sliding down his cheek. "Magnus-" 

Magnus opens his arms, and Alec sits on the bed and falls into them. Magnus pets his hair, and whispers sweet nothings in his hair. 

Alec cries. "I'm sorry - I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I-" 

Magnus shushes him gently and kisses his hairline. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's not your fault. I'm okay." He continues whispering that as Alec shakes in his arms, knowing that Alec needs to hear it; knowing that if the positions were reversed, Magnus would need Alec to say the same thing to him until it got through.

Eventually, Alec leans back slightly, and lays a soft kiss on Magnus's lips before drawing back to look him in the eyes. 

"Are you sure?" Alec asks his eyes searching Magnus's.

Magnus nods, and smiles gently."I'm alright, Alec." 

Alec returns the smile, squeezing Magnus's hand gently.

"Okay."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what you think?  
> I hope everyone's staying safe and healthy during these troubling times.  
> Come say hi on [my tumblr :)](https://art-in-the-sunlight.tumblr.com)  
> If you enjoyed, consider leaving a kudos and comment?  
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say!  
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 👍 = you enjoyed reading this  
> 😥 = Alec needs to stop being so hard on himself  
> 


End file.
